Into wonderland
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: a one-shot of everyone's wonderlands in their inmaginations, see who there crushing on and there secerts and if you guess thrm all right all write a speical one-shot chosen by one to write :


So I decided to do a wonderland one-shot of different characters and what there wonderland would be like :D.

**Her imagination is something to be scared of you think but your wrong, her wonderland is laced in a world of dark colors and wonders of creatures that are made up, she is there queen and ruler she had many friends in her land of wonder, from flower people to talking animals and moving trees. But the one thing she could not have was attached to someone else who she hated, but not really she how you say jealous because the gorgeous dark skinned boy, stuck by her side sense she was sweet and innocent, but she was not really innocent because she played with his affections, because she had eyes for a sort in mad man who was also beautiful, but the queen had been down that road before, he pulled on her heart strings like she pulled his and it fell apart right there. There was also her strange purple and blue friend who was human but with cat like features, with red hair and green eyes and claws and a tail, who toyed with the mad man's friend the sword's men who was a geek at most, she sighed as she looked over her kingdom it was sad even though this was her world she could not have the dark skinned boy to herself unless she could magically pair the mad man with the girl she somewhat hated but really did not hate at all…. **

I wonder whose wonderland was that…take a good guess at them all so let's go on to the next one shall we not?

**This wonderland is a odd one at that, this odd boy sees himself as savior to save, the white queen in distress, this world is full of colorful things from robots to talking puppets, he travels with an odd bunch of friends, one a shift shaping doe that changed into a beautiful girl with wavy brown hair, another friend is a mad man with dreads that turn a red color when he's out of it. Then there's the Cheshire cat, he an odd fellow also fancying the doe with completions and flirting with her, but she does not mind sense she does the same to him, besides her is a shape shift as well, he is a olive-skinned boy with insane hair that the doe loves so much. Then there's the red queen and white queen who are sisters but do not get along, the red queen is full of hate and darkness, while the white queen with her crazy red hair, is an angel from above sent to as a gift, or so he thought sense this is a dream-land not reality where knight's do not always get there queens in distress, but only in dremas.**

Now this must be obvious to whom it is!

**Her make-believe world Is full of sugar and sweetness as every corner from rainbows and sunny-shine all around, it's no wonder that she is the watcher of this land as a cat, of her chose she is still human but with perky blue eyes and red and pink fur outfits and little head band ears, and little claws and a matching tail with her reddish hair. She lives in this world with her closet and dearest friends, Her corky boyfriend the frog prince, and her two brother like twins who are Buck's with white fur and blue fur, both of them trying to win the hearts of the two sister queens, the red and white queens are closet and dearest friends ever. Of course the bucks can ship shape into two every attractive teenage boys, The more bluer buck has shaggy hair and olive-skin and a lop-sided grin that the white queen adores, while the whiter buck is more dark skinned with dread, that the red queen loves, especially when he sings to her. The white queen has a kind heart like her sister but has not hate at all in her, while the red queen has a kind heart as also has a dark side in which she cannot control some times, but she manages it with the help of the white buck. The red and pink cat loves her world and her perfect friends even though in real life it's not a fairytale land. And he does not look at her like that**

I enjoyed this one the best so far, how about you? Any guesses to it?

**His world is filled with music and signing; he is not in charge but is the closet you'll get with his great talent at singing and playing piano. His lovely bride to be is in charge of his world sense it is his mind world. His lovely wife to be is something different she's deep and dark at times but has a kind heart and sweet side., unlike his two best friend's the love birds that have no idea that are meant to be., his guy friend is a crazy talented actor and mad in the head(if know what I mean XD). And she is something else she's a lovely singer and actor and glows like an angel, that's why there so good together because she keeps his from going inane and he keeps her from fading away literally. **Then **there the cat like friend of his who is bubbly and air headed but a sweetheart, especially to the robot freak who has a puppet, but in real life he can't have all the fairytales because she's taken and it's just a dream not reality.**

Who could this be…?

**His real life isn't perfect like everyone think it is he maybe be popular and down to earth, but behind all that he's heartbroken because she's all he thinks about, but of course all she saw him as a friend, but in his imagination, she's all his he a mad man and she's the savior of his imagination and love of his lie, her smile and her voice light's up hos day every time he visits his world of strange creatures and plants, there's also the evil queen who was once the apple of his eye till one day she went insane and they split, then theirs his crazy friend's the elf with the piano and the pretty cat and the weird water boy, that loves the pretty cat. He loves his imagination because in reality he could not tell her his real feelings for her, well not yet at least. He wonders through his world with her flirting with her and kissing her, and like he wished he has the guts to do in reality, but he's afraid if he does that he'll hurt her like other guys have, after they hurt her, he and his friends would bet the hell out of them, sense he cared so more about her, he would tell her afterwards she would thank him and tell him it was ok as he cried into her shirt, but if she know the real reason for it all.**

In think this one is my fav! Who is it?

**Her world is full of love and hate it's a wonderland like no other where all her dreams come true like the love of her life, is her boyfriend and the father of their baby that they made with love (;)). He is a mad man but she loves him anyway because in reality he's her best friend, he cares for her like no other ever has literally, he would bet the shit out of guys that hurt her then he would tell her and he would cry in her shirt because he is not bad natured but he cares about her too much. Her other friends are funny to be around one is a dizzy-red head cat with purple and pink fur suit' and kitty ears and really claws and tail. While the others are a magical tree and fox that follow her everywhere and the ice queen who she does not really hate, but is jealous sense she has her real lover in reality. She in reality hides behind her smile; she is sad and heartbroken because all he sees her as his best friend, or so she think's because in reality, he is in love with someone else in her eyes he is at least. **

Who is this?

**So reality they all see differently at each other and there lovers but in their dreams reality is nothing, but a myth because In dreams everything is I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS LITTLE WALK INTO MY ONE-SHOTS INTO THERE WONDERLANDS GIVE A GUESS TO WHO THEY ARE AND IT GET THEM ALL RIGHT ALL WRITE A SPEICAL ONE-SHOT OF YOUR CHOSE JUST FOR YOU **


End file.
